Você é tão fofo
by MariMabiMalu
Summary: Boruto chamou Shikadai e Mitsuki para irem na lanchonete de sempre, porém, dessa vez Shikadai recusa pois iria treinar a formação Ino-Shika-Cho e Mitsuki viu nisso a chance que esperava.


Mitsuki olhou Boruto que sentia-se cada vez mais constrangido. Os olhos felinos sempre pareciam estar olhando para algo dentro dele, e não para ele. Os outros já tinham se acostumado com isso mas Boruto não, era meio difícil para ele não se sentir esquisito com isso.

Mitsuki pulou um pouco mais o lado para se sentar ainda mais perto de Boruto que não estranhou. Estava concentrado no hambúrguer e eles sempre mantinham um contato físico maior com seus amigos.

— Boruto.

Fez um barulho afirmativo com a boca fechada, mastigando o hambúrguer.

— Quer namorar comigo? — Boruto mordeu a língua surpreso e engoliu logo os pedaços do hambúrguer para não cuspir fora na lanchonete.

Ele olhou Mitsuki assustado e vermelho, este parecia estar com a mesma expressão de sempre, mas por dentro estava ansioso.

— ESPERA, O QUE? — as pessoas mais perto da mesa deles encararam curiosas e repressivas. Boruto, vermelho, encolheu os ombros como se estivesse pedindo desculpas e diminuiu o tom — Mitsuki, você está bem?

— Sim, apesar de estar um ansioso pela sua resposta. Obrigado por se preocupar.

— N-não... é que… — grunhiu frustrado. O que estava dizendo? O que está acontecendo? — Dattebasa! Você está brincando, não é?

— Não. Me disseram que quando você gosta de alguém, você espera todos os dias poder ver ela, deseja estar na mesma roda de amigos, prestar atenção em suas manias sem perceber, tentar ser mais legal na frente dessa pessoa. Me disseram que tudo que eu fazia era amar. — Mitsuki debruçou-se na mesa, encaixou a cabeça entre os braços. As coisas não iam do jeito que ele esperava.

Boruto encostou o braço e apoiou a cabeça na mão, tentando disfarçar o fato que seu rosto estava em erupção. Certo. Talvez Chou tenha passado uma impressão errada do que seria amor e Mitsuki associou a eles dois. Sim. Faz sentido, só pode ser isso.

— A Chou que te falou essas coisas, não é? Mitsuki, você pode só estar tendo ansiedade para fazer amigos, é normal. — sentia-se muito confuso com tudo, com menos de três palavras Mitsuki o transformou em uma bagunça de emoções. Porque ele não ficou quieto e deixou a rotina continuar normalmente, dattebasa?

Mitsuki levantou minimamente a cabeça para olhar Boruto antes de responder:

— Amar também é normal, foi sua mãe que me disse isso. Ela que traduziu o que eu estava sentindo, e parecia saber muito bem o que estava falando quando me deu o diagnóstico.

Por essa Boruto não esperava. Não contava com essa. Sua mãe era a pessoa mais amorosa do mundo, e era tão feliz com o idiota do seu pai! Ele queria ter o mesmo nível de relação com alguém da mesma forma que eles, e sua mãe achava que Mitsuki era esse alguém?!

— N-não sei nem como reagir a isso. Mitsuki, bem que você poderia ter sido mais sutil, não é? — riu nervoso, fitava o hambúrguer no prato para não encarar os olhos afiados do albino.

— Posso te dar uma sugestão: porque não diz sim? — Mitsuki se ajeitou no banco e segurou a outra mão de Boruto que estava sobre o assento. Boruto virou o rosto para olhar Mitsuki.

— Mitsuki, eu não sei como te dizer isso mas… acho que temos gostos diferentes. — tentou desencoraja-lo. As palavras obtiveram o efeito contrário do que queria pois Mitsuki sorriu.

— "Acho"? Bolt, você não acha melhor tentar do que só achar, pensar no que pode ser? Pois parece que nem definiu o que gosta. — trocou o braço que segurava a mão de Boruto para coloca-lo sobre os ombros dele, em um quase abraço. — Diga sim. Eu prometo que você irá gostar.

A cabeça de Boruto virou do avesso, seu cérebro simplesmente deu pane. Sempre pensou que teria uma namorada quando fosse um pouco mais velho, talvez mais de uma, nunca imaginou que um dos seus melhores amigos ia se confessar poderia se confessar para ele.

Queria muito dizer "Dattebasa! É claro que não" porém não conseguia. O cérebro dava a ordem, mas não chegava a boca. Seu coração batia rápido e ele nunca sentiu com tanta força a presença de Mitsuki. "Ele nunca" muitas coisas. Nunca se tocou que gostava de como ele ia direto ao ponto, do cheiro suave e doce de Mitsuki, do quanto os olhos dourados se encaixavam perfeitamente na palidez do amigo, nunca pensou que pudesse gostar de um garoto, e mais, gostasse dele.

— Po-podemos tentar... Sabe…

Boruto foi cortado pelo suspiro aliviado de Mitsuki. Em seguida, os lábios pálidos encostaram suavemente nas duas linhas que marcavam as bochechas, agora vermelhas, do garoto envergonhado.

— Pensei que fosse dizer não. Honestamente, você é muito indeciso sobre si mesmo. Se eu fosse uma garota você seria menos enrolado?

— Da-dattebasa! Não faça isso do nada! — tentou puxar a mão para cobrir as bochechas mas Mitsuki ainda segurava-a firmemente.

Boruto corava cada vez mais a medida que Mitsuki aproximava seu rosto, chegou o ponto de fechar os olhos a partir de certa distância. Instintivamente umedeceu os lábios e esperou um beijo. Sentiu Mitsuki afastar seus cabelos e dar lhe um beijo na testa. Pensou no quanto era bobo por esperar que ele… ele…

— Sabe… — Mitsuki começou chamando atenção de Boruto, que abriu os olhos — Agora somos namorados, eu posso, e você também, fazer isso do nada. Relacionamentos são assim até onde eu sei.

"Ainda assim, não quero que pense que vou te atacar do nada. Vou apenas fazer se você também estiver confortável com o gesto, carinho, seja o que for! Não é só você que é novo com a situação, eu sei tanto quanto você ou até menos que isso já que não tenho pais normais. Por falar nisso, quero que conheça meu pai um dia.

Voltando o assunto. Se quiser me beijar que porque não fazemos isso em um encontro comum e romântico que nem os outros casais? Disseram que os casais ficam confortaveis para fazer essas coisas quando estão no 'clima', quero ver como é esse 'clima'."

Boruto estendeu o seu refrigerante, ainda na metade, para Mitsuki que aceitou de bom grado de pois de tanto falar, desfazendo o quase abraço. Sua mente lentamente voltou a funcionar e começou a caminhar em diversas direções.

Mitsuki não tem mãe? Ela morreu? Ele falou que queria que Boruto conhecesse apenas o seu pai… será que eles são parecidos? O seu pai deixaria sair para Otokagure algum dia para conhecer o pai de Mitsuki? Ele teria que deixar, ou talvez pudesse ir em uma missão para lá.

E sobre a última parte? Porque ele pensou que Mitsuki iria beijá-lo em uma lanchonete na frente de as todas pessoas? Ele é seu namorado agora, baka! É claro que ele iria querer fazer essas coisas em um lugar romântico como qualquer outra pessoa normal! Não esperava querer isso tanto também, era bizarro como não se conhecia.

Enfim, tentava raciocinar, onde seria lugar um lugar legal para levar Mitsuki? Olhou para o namorado em busca de idéias, não ia reclamar se ele o fizesse andar muito. Já tenho uma idéia de onde podemos ir, pensou.

— Mitsuki. — chamou.

— Hum. — falou, ainda bebendo o refrigerante. Pareceu algo adorável na mente de Boruto.

— Quer sair comigo depois da academia na próxima semana? Meu pai vai tirar uma folga nesse fim de semana então não posso sair, — coçou atrás do pescoço, nervoso. Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas pela quinta vez no dia — Mas se quiser dormir na minha casa nesses dias também não acho que meus pais iriam reclamar…

— Sim para as duas coisas. — pensou um pouco antes de continuar. — Para quem estava relutante você está acelerando muito rápido as coisas, não é Bolt? Dormir… na sua casa… em um fim de semana…

Boruto arregalou os olhos e engasgou.

— D-dattebasa! Não é nada disso! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Minha mãe, meu pai e irmã vão estar lá e…

— Eu sei. — Mitsuki colocou as mãos sobre as bochechas de Boruto, e sorriu. — Essa é sexta vez em que suas bochechas esquentam. Você é tão fofo.


End file.
